Angel of 12
by Stan The Panda
Summary: "And she's buying a stairway to Heaven."- Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin.
1. Morning Star

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a Fan fiction, haha, so be gentle! This IS a Peeta/Cato and its rated M for future chapters! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games characters or anything else! Everything I use from the Hunger Games was borrowed from Suzanne Collins!**

**Chapter 1: Morning Star **

* * *

Peeta stood nervously in front of his 6 foot tall, rusted mirror. His mom had stole it from a bar in the merchants market. He adjusted his shirt and tied his tie. His shoes were old hunting boots his brother had found.

"Peeta! Get your ignorant ass down here, right now!" his mom shrieked sharply from the rundown kitchen on the ground floor. He sighed, opened his door and slowly trudged down the stairs, wondering what he had done wrong this time. When he got downstairs his mom grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the bakery.

"What the hell do you call this?!" his mom snapped.

"A cake?" he answered back with sheer trepidation. His mom threw a punch at the left side of his face, hitting him sqaure in the eye. Great, now he'd have a black eye at the reaping. Just peachy. His mom siezed him up roughly by his collar and yelled back

"NO! This. Cake. Is. Burnt. Make it the right way next time or it'll be worse you little shit!" He was seething in anger but he held his tongue.

Peeta walked out of the bakery and into the forest, not caring if anyone saw. No one ever did anything anyway. He walked to the special rock he always sat on. This was where his dad had always taken him and tried to teach him to hunt. He never learned but it was always fun. Then the accident happened. Someone had somehow gotten hold of a shotgun and managed to kill thirteen people before the peacekeepers had killed him. Peeta's dad was number thirteen. Peeta had been allowed to talk with him for 3 minutes until he died and he was taken by the peacekeepers and cremated. He had taken the ashes and strewn them across the grass that was stretched out below the rock. A crystal blue stream slowy flowed down the valley he was overlooking and off in the distance he could see mountains and rivers and lakes. He told himself one day he would leave the shithole the Capital calls District 12 and go out on his own. He decided he would go back now, it must be almost time for the reapings. He got up and trotted towards the fence, crawled through and made his way to the disricts reaping area.

When he arrived he immideatly got into his age group, 16, and waited patiently for the girls names to be called. Effie Trinket stood upon the stage like a life-sized cottan candy, and her voice was so shrill it sent chills down his spines. She reached a gloved hand into the bowl of names and held one up. She slowly opened it and called out the name;

"Primrose Everdeen!". Peeta was appalled, Prim was only 12, much to young to be in the Hunger Games. Her older sister, Katniss, rushed out of the age groups and shouted something no one has heard in over 50 years,

"I voulenteer! I voulenteer as tribute!" Peeta was flabbergasted, no one had ever voulenteered for the Hungers Games yet her was Katniss Everdeen, a sight to behold. He looked around at all the other potential tributes before deciding that since his name was only in there 13 times he had a better chance of not getting picked. He heard some kids had there name in 20 times, one boy even had his in 40 times! He sighed in relief and prepared to pray for the poor soul that would be reaped and most likely killed. Effie reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out one last slip of paper. She opened it, just as slow as before and read it.

"Peeta Mellark!". His breath hitched and he sat there stunned until one of the peacekeepers roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up on stage. He stood there not listening to Effie speak to him and Katniss and only felt pure hatred towards the capital.

When he finally came back to relality he was a in a brown room on a red sofa. He heard the door open and he saw his mom come in. She sat down and told him he had no chance and to just give up now. She walked out and in came his brother, Delto.

"Peeta listen to me, you have a chance at winning you just need to make sure you keep out of the Careers way and make an alliance with Katniss. Mom is a bitch and she underestimates you to much, but I know you can win. You have a fighting chance. You're an angel Peeta, don't forget it. You're the only thing good in this Distric full of hate. You're the Angel of 12. I love you so much, you're my only brother so you better come back! You hear me?"

"I hear you… I love you so much too Delto. Please take care of mom while I'm gone." "Will do. Here, take this." His brother handed him a necklace. It was a a heart shaped jewel that seemed to glow gold and was transparent. It was hung upon a piece of fabric that look almost as though it was cut from an angels gown.

"It was dads when he was young and he wanted me to give it to you if you ever got reaped. Wear it and don't let anyone see it. It can save you."

"Ok, Delto. I love you."

"I love you too." Peeta hugged his brother once more, put on the necklace and leaned back into the couch with a sigh. This was going to be a long 21 days.

* * *

**There you have it! My first chapter! Please give me reviews of any kind and tell me what you think, if I should continue, or any requests!**


	2. Ruby

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long time no see! I actually was moving at the time and foolishly sold my computer before saving all my documents, so everything was lost! And I also was strapped for cash for a while so when I did get a computer I couldn't afford to get Word on it! But here I am, and here is the second chapter to story y'all probably thought had been abandoned! Disclaimer: I don't the Hunger Games or characters, everything I've used from that story belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**Chapter 2: Ruby**

* * *

Peeta let out another soft sigh, and drummed his fingers against his legs. He knew no one else would visit him, yet he still held that hope in his heart. He waited for another five minutes and then he heard a strong knocking on the door. Whomever was outside obviously decided that they would just barge and lo and behold, it was a peacekeeper.

"Get up," he gruffly told Peeta, grabbing Peeta by the neck like a dog, "You're gettin' on the train in five."

Peeta sighed for a third time, and walked with the man, not that he really had much choice considering the fact the man still had hold of his collar. The man finally released him when they arrived at the train, apparently late because Effie, Haymitch and Katniss were already there chatting among themselves. Not really chatting, though, as Effie was doing most of the talking, Haymitch was doing his best to listen while also making sure he didn't pass out and Katniss was glaring at everyone. Katniss's eyes softened when she saw Peeta, and walked over to give him a half smile and one-armed hug. He returned the favor and walked with her over to the boarding platform.

Effie rushed over to him and looked mildly annoyed at the fact that Peeta was late, but her expression changed to astonishment once she realized he had a black eye.

"Oh my, what do we have here! Peeta, dear, where in heavens did you get this?"

"Oh, I, um. I fell. Onto the counter, and I hit my eye."

"Well its a good thing you have some of the best people working with us! They can fix you up when we get to the Capitol and you will look as good as new!"

Peeta sighed again, he really needed to stop doing that, and walked with Katniss onto the train. They found themselves inside some sort of weird dining room compartment, but were quickly ushered to their seats by Effie. Haymitch slugged behind them, stumbling due to his intoxicated state. When he finally got on the train and sat in his seat, he took a long look at both tributes, Peeta's blue eyes wide and fearful, Katniss's amber ones wary and uninviting.

"Hmm. You guys look like you might have chance... Probably not."

"That says what you know." Katniss disdainfully retorted back.

"Ooh, looks little miss here has some attitude! How about you pretty boy?" Haymitch said, turning his attention to the golden-haired boy across from him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do I mean'? I mean do you have spunk, do you have attitude?"

"Um, I mean, well I..."

"Peeta isn't sassy if that's what you mean, he's too sweet and kind for that." Katniss cut in, sending a helpful glance to Peeta, before resuming her glaring at Haymitch.

"Oh OK, so you're the nice kind.. We can use that, you just have to act very innocent and kind, like an angel! I mean you already kind of look like one, with your golden hair, porcelain skin and azure eyes. We can definitely work with that!"

"What do you mean 'work with that'?" Katniss questioned, actually showing interest in something other than trying to glare the hell out of Haymitch's head.

"What I mean, is that with your attitude and Peeta's innocence, your guaranteed at least a few sponsors, and if you play your strengths, you can definitely get more."

Katniss looked Haymitch square in the eyes and with her shoulders set forward she told him

"I don't care about sponsors. My main goal is to stay alive."

Haymitch barked with laughter for moment before composing himself and leaning forward, saying,

"Listen sweet-cheeks, I don't know who you think you are but you wont make it through the arena on survival instinct. And before you say I have no idea what I'm talking about, try to think about the fact that I've already won the Hunger Games, and you haven't. Sponsors are your best bet for survival, the more the merrier."He said, taking a swig of alcohol while he leaned back, looking smug.

Katniss looked at him, angry as ever, and stabbed her food with her fork, glaring at each bite she took. Peeta looked at both of them with wide, surprised eyes and leaned back in his seat, not quite prepared for what may or may not happen next. He knew one thing though, Haymitch was right. There was no way either of them could get out of there alive without sponsors. He knew he had to play up his childish looks and use them to his advantage. He sighed and turned to his left staring out the window at the passing scenery. This was going to be long, tiresome trip.

* * *

**Well that's your second chapter! Sorry for how short it is! I want to build up anticipation! Anyway the third chapter should come a lot sooner than the second!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews/comments/questions/concerns! If you see any grammar or spelling errors please tell me! I'm also looking for a beta so hopefully one of you will be so kind to do it! Thank you guys!**


End file.
